Tardes de verano
by xBumblebee girl
Summary: El calor de una tarde de verano, junto a una sesión de videojuegos se puede convertir en algo más que sofocante cuando se mezcla a Bella, la novia de mi casi mejor amigo y su helado favorito. OS. Humanos.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer. La historia, por supuesto, proviene de mi retorcida imaginación c: _

_Summary: El calor de__ una tarde de verano, junto a una sesión de video juegos se puede convertir en algo más que sofocante cuando se mezcla a Bella, la novia de mi casi mejor amigo y su helado favorito. OS. Humanos._

Tardes de verano

Edward POV

Hacía un calor del infierno. Estábamos recién a principios del verano y el calor que caía sobre la ciudad era martirizante. Debo reconocer que era bastante humillante estar en el patio trasero en una piscina para niños y semidesnudo, pero no se podía soportar el calor ni en la sombra, así que me "digne" a arrojar mi delgado cuerpo en esa mini piscina que había comprado mi madre, ya que la piscina de la casa estaba averiada.

Cuando a mi padre, Carlisle, le ofrecieron un buen puesto en el Jackson Memorial Hospital, uno de los mejores hospitales de Miami, él acepto encantado, trasladándonos desde Forks, Washington, hasta Miami en Florida. Desde el pequeño Forks, siempre verde y lluvioso, a Miami con sol permanente. Así que aquí estaba… derritiéndome. Al principio fui muy feliz; por fin a una gran ciudad donde poder disfrutar, el problema es que estaba solo, Emmett, mi hermano y mejor amigo, se quedó estudiando en la Universidad de Seattle y nos trasladamos solo los tres. Ingrese a un buen instituto donde encontré compañía bastante agradable, a pesar de las burlas de algunos chicos que crearon un inexplicable odio hacia mi, pero como no deje amigos importantes en el otro instituto no añoraba Forks, y los bravucones los ignoraba.

Estaba recostado en el intento de piscina con los pies colgando y bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras escuchaba música en mi ipod, tenia puestos mis gafas wayfarer y era bastante estúpido por que estaba en la sombra, pero en fin, no todo tenia sentido. Cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba a Jared Leto por los audífonos, estaba muy relajado y no se escuchaban ruidos de autos por sobre la música ya que vivíamos un poco alejados, en un sector residencial bastante tranquilo; no me di cuenta que me había dormido hasta que alguien pateo mi pie.

-"¿Qué mierd…?"– grité exaltado, vi como dos pares de ojos, unos chocolates y otros azules, me miraban y recordé que apenas estaba en unos bóxer negros bastante ajustados. Me sonroje peligrosamente y agarre la toalla playera que tenia al lado del casi lavaplatos que se hacia llamar piscina y me tape. No pasó mucho para que el dueño de los ojos azules comenzara a reír agarrándose las tripas. – "Ándate a la mierda, Mike…"- Le dije.

- "Es que hombre!, te veías tan ridículo con la boca abierta y casi babeando, fue una imagen bastante mata pasiones, cariño mío" – Dijo Mike, haciéndose el gay. Mike Newton era uno de los pocos amigos que me había hecho aquí, y de los buenos; si no fuese por que tiene novia hubiese creído hace mucho que él era homosexual, pero al final solo le gusta molestarme. Mire a la persona de los ojos chocolate, Bella Swan, la novia de Mike se mordía el labio mientras sus ojos tenían una expresión de tortura. Me sentí muy incómodo y ¡está bien! sé que no tengo un cuerpo candente, pero tampoco era para que ella estuviera asqueada o qué sé yo, pero después de mantener mi vista en ella un fuego comenzó a crecer dentro de mi cuerpo, escuché un carraspeo y Mike volvió a llamar mi atención.

-"¿Acaso te olvidaste que vendríamos?" – dijo enfurruñado – "Te avisamos hace unos días, es tradición..."

-"Si, si recuerdo… solo que me relaje un poco."

-"Si nos dimos cuenta" – Dijo Bella sonriendo. Tragué saliva nervioso.

Mike comenzó de nuevo a reír. Mire mi ipod y vi la hora, eran las seis de la tarde y me había recostado en la piscina alrededor de las tres. El tiempo sí que pasaba rápido.

A Mike y Bella los conocía hace ya más de un año, que es más o menos el tiempo que llevo aquí en Miami, cuando recién llegué al instituto algunos chicos y chicas me quisieron acoger en sus grupos, pero yo me sentía muy incómodo con ellos. En cambio, cuando conocí al grupo de Mike fue bastante agradable; Angela, Ben, Bree y Diego eran parte de nuestro grupo, junto a estos dos que estaban en mi casa, pero con ellos fue más fácil llevarme y a pesar que eran un grupo bastante mmmh… "no popular", a mi no me importo, ya que de la nada los chicos "populares" comenzaron a fastidiarme. Creo que todo comenzó desde que Jessica, una porrista bastante abierta de… "mente" comenzó a acosarme, lo que fue bastante gracioso y molesto. Cuando apenas llegué al instituto quiso hacernos amigos, pero me alejé ya que me incomodaba cuando se rozaba contra mi y su perfume cítrico me daban nauseas, así que cuando vio que se le iba a hacer difícil al juntarme con mis nuevos amigos comenzó a vestirse más normal y no como chica barata, trataba de entablar conversaciones sobre temas de programas educativos para niños que veía en la tv, y todavía recuerdo como trato de enseñarme biología diciendo que ella era experta en la materia, al final termino hablando de los diferentes métodos anticonceptivos que ha usado alrededor de su corta vida. En fin, a veces pensaba que era desagradable ser el soltero del grupo ya que todos estaban en parejas, pero lo prefería así, ya que me había hartado de las chicas chillonas en Forks y ya me estaba pasando aquí en Miami con esas prototipos bronceadas de maniquíes. Aunque habían excepciones, Angela, Bree y Bella, gracias al cielo, al santísimo Dios o lo que sea, eran normales y no me atosigaban, y lástima que la ultima no lo hiciera, porque si lo hacía yo hubiese sido muy, muy feliz.

Si, estaba enamorado de Bella, novia de Mike y mi mejor amiga.

-"…ward! ¡Edward! "– vi una mano moverse frente a mi rostro y fije la vista en Bella- "¡Vaya! Perdiéndote de nuevo en tus pensamientos, eh?"- sonrió maliciosamente, mientras recorría su mirada de mi cabeza a los pies.

Entré a la casa seguido por la parejita. Me fui a cambiar rápidamente a mi habitación, me puse un pantalón bastante ligero y una camiseta sin mangas, no estaba para asarme más de calor.

Hoy era el esperado sábado, el día que haríamos la maratón de videojuegos hasta la madrugada, donde jugábamos generalmente juegos de acción, los que por cierto Bella ama.

Ella me encanta, es totalmente distinta a las demás, es irónica, pero dulce, inteligente y risueña, le gustan cosas de chicos como de chicas y además de ser extremadamente hermosa, tenía ese aire inocente, pero involuntariamente le sale sensualidad por todos sus poros.

Llegué a la sala de juegos que estaba bastante alejada de mi habitación y es que la casa donde vivimos es algo grande. Entre silenciosamente y pille a Bella a horcajadas de Mike mientras se besaban apasionadamente en la alfombra, ella tenía sus manos bajo la camisa de él y él apretaba su trasero que apenas estaba cubierto con un short negro. De pronto Bella se separo de Mike y lo miró bastante enojada.

-"¡Mier…! Mike, suéltame, ya!" – ella forcejeó y se soltó cuando él besaba su cuello y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en el sofá.

Mike trato de subirse sobre ella, pero Bella se lo impidió. Yo estaba pasando por un estado de shock que me retenía en la puerta semiescondido.

-"No es mi culpa que seas una frígida, yo la estaba pasando muy bien" – Dijo él claramente molesto y luego agregó cortante – "además, yo no soy el del problema. "

-"Ja!, más encima me echas la culpa a mi?¿como tan cínico? eres un poco hombre… "- Negó con la cabeza – "que tu no sepas excitar a una mujer es muy distinto a que yo sea la del problema… Al final la tengo que pasar bien con mi mano, por que tu amiguito no me ayuda mucho, Mike "Tiny" Newton…" - Contestó mirándolo burlonamente.

¡Noo! Esto si que no lo creía, Mike siempre se jactó de hacer "gritar" a Bella como desquiciada cuando tenían sexo y al parecer todo era una mentira; estaba a punto de salirme una carcajada de la garganta. Es bastante para el ego masculino que tu novia te recrimine por tu amigo de ahí abajo, que sea pequeño es muy deprimente ya que es aquel que te acompañaría toooda la vida, pobre Mike.

Carraspeé mientras entraba a la sala marcando mis pasos, los dos trataron de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado pero el ceño fruncido en sus caras era difícil de sacar.

-"¡Bueno! Comencemos con la diversión" – Dije acercándome al estante donde estaban los juegos y saque el Halo, el predilecto de los tres – "Creo…" - Miré a los dos detenidamente – "que hoy es mi día de suerte…" - Sonreí de medio lado y vi como Bella mordía su labio. Había ocasiones en la que sospechaba cosas sobre las miradas de Bella, pero trataba de ignorarlas para no desconcertarme. Digamos que a mi parecer no era alguien muy atractivo, por lo cual me descuidaba bastante, no acostumbraba a peinarme y mis ropas eran bastante "rebeldes" para la gente falsa del instituto. Ellos que siempre usaban tonos beiges y pasteles, actuaban como si fuesen los dueños del mundo y humillan a quienes quisieran, mientras mi grupo era bastante "normal", pero somos gente que sabe valorar a otros, aunque de Mike lo dudo un poquito… En fin, mi particular actitud daba una razón para que las chicas se acercaran a mi por ser un chico "malo" y "misterioso", que al final terminaba siendo solo tímido y bastante torpe.

Pusimos el juego y como la habitación tenia aire acondicionado fue agradable por un tiempo, pero el calor superaba todo ese día y pronto comenzó a sentirse en esa parte de la casa. La sensación era bastante incómoda, tenía la camiseta pegada a mi torso y sentía los brazos pegotes.

De verdad era mi día de suerte, iba ganando y tenía una excelente vista de una atrayente gota de sudor que caía por el cuello de Bella hacia sus senos y se escondía tras la ajustada camisa que llevaba, pero al fijar mi atención en esa perfecta imagen no me di cuenta cuando me mataron en el juego.

-"¡Bum!" – Gritó Bella, mientras daba un pequeño salto en el sofá haciendo que sus senos se mecieran – "¿No se supone que estabas con suerte?" – Me dijo irónicamente y feliz por ganar, pero cuando su mirada atrapó la mía su sonrisa desapareció y yo solo pude caer en el pozo de sus ojos, nos quedamos en silencio, por sus ojos pasaron muchas cosas que no pude reconocer, trague en seco y desvié la mirada.

-"¿Hace calor, no?" – Dije nerviosamente.

-"Si… tu aire acondicionado vale mierda, se supone que tus papas son ricos y no se por que mierda no compran uno mejor"– Dijo Mike – "¿No quedan helados en el congelador?"

-"No lo sé, iré a ver" – Me iba a levantar, pero Bella se adelantó. Se acercó al pequeño refrigerador que hay en la sala y lo abrió, la visión de su trasero era maravillosa, pero no me pude deleitar completamente por que tenia a Mike al lado, lo mire y él también estaba disfrutando de la hermosa vista.

-"Queda solo uno…" - Negó con la cabeza y se giró – "¿Hay en la cocina? O…" - no la deje continuar y asentí rápidamente – "Esta bien…" - Nos dio una extraña mirada - "voy por ellos"

Salió de la habitación meneando sus caderas. Mire a Mike y vi que estaba jugando despreocupadamente, no sabia que decirle, de la nada su presencia me desagradaba y no sabia como entablar conversación, pero él se adelanto. Puso pausa al juego y me miró con picardía.

-"Debo contarte algo…" - Dijo en un susurro – "Pero no puedes decirle a nadie, menos a Bella".

Eso me desconcertó, mi ceño se frunció, pero acepte de igual manera.

-"Recuerdas que te dije que el miércoles iba a acompañar a Diego a hacerse un tatuaje"– asentí – "pues era mentira… Era para que Bella pensara que estaba con él"- se encogió de hombros- "pero realmente me junte con Jessica…" - lo mire incrédulo, pidiendo por favor que no fuese lo que estaba pensando – "hace unas mamadas" – miro hacia arriba teatralmente- "y tiene un coño que ni te cuento… uuuf, deberías ir con ella, pero creo que ya no la cedo…" - Sonrió morbosamente. Vi rojo; él, él, él… quería matarlo, destrozarlo…el daño que le iba a provocar a Bella, todo lo que le haría sufrir no se lo podía perdonar. Mi Bella, mi pobre Bella.

-"¡Eres un maldito imbécil!"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" – Dijo confundido – "oh vamos, ¿estás defendiendo a Bella?..." – rió sobriamente- "pero yo soy tu amigo…"

-"Y ella mi mejor amiga"- y la mujer de mi vida, quise agregar.

-"No te hubiese dicho nada…" - se cruzó de brazos y volvió a ponerle play al juego, escuche como susurro un "además de fea, la puta tiene el coño aburrido"

Gruñí y estuve a punto de tirarme sobre él. No podía creer que Mike pensara eso de Bella, no entendía. Bella era la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, además de extremadamente sexy, y yo soy la persona que la conoce mejor que nadie, incluso que su novio y estoy seguro que puedo enumerar todos los sueños y metas de Bella cada vez que me lo pidieran; es la más valiosa para mi. Además, que Mike tenga la polla chica no significa que Bella sea la del problema, ella me contó que le dio su virginidad a él simplemente porque Mike se lo rogaba y ella no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto, pero yo me sentí tan mal, desde que la conozco había esperado ser su primera vez, pero sabia que eso era imposible. Yo soy su mejor amigo y ella jamás se enamoraría de mí.

Bella regresó luego de varios minutos con los helados, me extraño todo lo que se demoro, pero me alegre al verla. Se veía radiante.

-"Adivinen quien me llamo…" - Dijo meneando sus caderas, yo la mire embobado.

-"¿Te llaman?" – Se burlo Mike y luego susurró, pero yo logre escucharlo – "No sabía que alguien se preocupara de tu existencia" – estaba seguro que Bella lo había escuchado pero se hizo la indiferente.

Ella ignoro a Mike y se dirigió a mi sonriente.

-"Me llamo la queen bee…" - dijo con los dedos en comillas. Con Mike nos miramos asustados y tragamos en seco. Ese era el apodo que Bella le puso a Jessica – "Fue muy amable y me conto muchas cosas…" - Calló unos segundos donde se mordió el labio y clavó su mirada en mí de una manera muy provocativa, sentí que la habitación estaba más calurosa de lo normal- "Nos invitó a una fiesta en su piscina mañana por la tarde…"

Mike se alegró y chilló como niñita, yo me fastidie por su actitud, luego se levantó y fue a abrazar a Bella como si amara a su novia con el alma y nada hubiese pasado. Maldito hipócrita. Estaba harto de esta situación. Ella lo apartó y le regalo una sonrisa que a mi me asustó. Nos sentamos y Bella se puso en el sillón que estaba al costado del mió, con Mike entre sus piernas, sentado éste en el suelo. Volvimos a jugar un todos contra todos y era todo un reto ya que somos muy buenos. Mike casi tira la mesita de café que hay en la sala cuando Bella le puso pausa al juego.

-"¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¡estaba arrasando!" – Dijo fastidiado.

-"Quiero un helado" – Dijo Bella con voz neutra. Tomo uno y yo casi muero cuando me di cuenta que el que agarró era uno con forma de palo. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y Mike la miro con lascivia…el muy maldito.

Seguimos jugando pero yo no me podía concentrar, tenía a Bella frente a mí con un helado en forma de palo naranjo en su boca, y sorpresivamente el juego dejo de ser interesante para mí. Dirigió sus ojos hacia mi, me miro con maldad y luego me ignoro, no sabia como lo hacia para tomar ese helado y jugar a la vez. Dejo el helado en su boca y yo seguía dándole miradas furtivas, me puse más duro de lo que ya estaba cuando hundió sus mejillas para sostener el helado solo con su boca mientras jugaba; sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba. Después soltó el control y tomó el helado nuevamente, comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre la punta mientras me miraba lujuriosamente. Yo no lo podía creer, _mi_ Bella haciendo eso y mirándome de esa forma me estaba encendiendo de una forma que nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando se le quedó su sexy ropa interior en la habitación de invitados y yo, por supuesto, fantaseé con ellas, me había calentado, pero no tanto como ahora. Imaginaba que ese helado era mi duro pene en su boca y la erección que estaba en mis pantalones dolía por querer liberarse, tome un cojín del sofá y me tape estratégicamente mientras ella me sonreía. Sospechaba que tenía una cara de estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo, la mujer que amo dándole prácticamente sexo oral a ese helado era lo mejor del mundo, pero me equivoqué. Si pensaba que no podía excitarme más estaba en un rotundo error. Me sentí en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez, sabia que podía morir en paz, pero con el calor que sentía ahora aumentado por no sé, ¿infinito?, me hacía dudar de estar en el paraíso. Bella estaba… ella se estaba… estaba follando su boca con el falo naranja! Un gemido escapo de mi boca y ella soltó una risita, volví al juego para tratar de disimular, pero era imposible. Ella seguía jugando con el helado, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera y rápidamente volvía a lamer la punta. Con el calor de su boca el helado ya se estaba deshaciendo y por la comisura de su labio caía un poquito de jugo color naranja que me enloqueció, si ella seguía así…dudaba de mi auto-control y podría tirarme sobre ella y follarla mientras Mike nos miraba.

Mierda, ¡Mike!. Volví a tratar de jugar, y esto ya me tenía harto, ella también volvió a jugar y me mato rápidamente, la mire y ella me devolvió la mirada con picardía, le sonreí de vuelta de forma totalmente inconsciente, deje mi mirada puesta en la suya intensamente, de pronto Bella se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, soltó el control y comenzó a acariciarse los pechos, sus duros pezones sobresalían en su camiseta, gruñí al ver como se los pellizcaba. El helado había desaparecido hace rato y ella se lamía los labios constantemente, se removió incómoda en el sillón, tenia una vista panorámica de sus mojados pantalones, por que sí, hasta sus shorts estaban mojados por su excitación, y toda esa gloriosa vista se la debía a que Mike estaba sentado entre sus rodillas jugando como retrasado. Ella levantó sus piernas a la orilla del asiento y me mostró de mejor forma su coño cubierto, mi mano hace varios minutos atrás se coló entre mis pantalones y le daba imperceptibles caricias a mi pene, vi como se sacaba uno de los senos por arriba de su camiseta y acercaba su rostro para morderlo mientras sus ojos, más oscuros de lo normal, mantenían su vista fija en los míos. Ya mojado y más duro de lo que estaba soltó su pezón y comenzó a acariciar el otro con sus dedos impregnados de saliva, una mano comenzó a bajar lentamente y paso uno de sus dedos por toda la extensión de su coño, gimió fuertemente y se arqueó, sorpresivamente Mike no se volteo y agradecí a Dios por el retraso mental que le dio a él, mientras que yo sentía mi orgasmo cerca, a pesar de que mis caricias eran bastante sutiles solo por que tenia a Mike al lado, sino hace ya tiempo me hubiese estado bombeando la polla.

Tarde fue cuando me di cuenta que el control que Bella tenia se había caído al suelo y al parecer eso le dio una oportunidad a Mike para atrapar al personaje de Bella y matarlo. Ella rápidamente se cubrió y se sentó bien tratando de normalizar la respiración, ya que ambos conocemos a Mike y sabemos que alardearía, aun así ella siguió mirándome, pero de una manera que no entendí y yo solo me digne a mirarla con todo el amor que tengo por ella. Vimos como Mike rápidamente se levantó y se giro a mirarnos presumidamente, en mi mente solo se me ocurría que no podía existir alguien más imbécil, moriría mil veces, si para eso tengo que volver a ver a Bella de esa forma tan excitante.

Mike comenzó a reír desquiciadamente mientras realizaba un "baile de la victoria" bastante enclenque que me dio vergüenza ajena.

- "Mira Bellita, parece que todo te sale mal" – le dijo apuntándola, mientras la miraba con... ¿asco? Este hombre es un retrasado. Sentí como la rabia subía a mi pecho, no entendía como mierda alguien como él la podía tratar así y malgastar la oportunidad de estar con una mujer como Bella. Pensar que el imbécil de Mike la había engañado, lo más obvio es que ella no lo supiera y se le rompería el corazón cuando se enterara, pero yo estaría ahí cuando sucediera.

Me iba a levantar para golpear su grasosa cara, pero Bella se levanto antes y agarró mi brazo mirándome atentamente y negó con la cabeza. Espero a que Mike dejara de dar vueltas ridículamente.

- "Mike, lamento decirte que quizás sea lo único bueno que puedas hacer, por que para otras cosas eres muy inmaduro" –acerco su dedo índice y pulgar haciendo alusión a su pequeño amigo. ¡JA, toma esa!- "…y _Cariño"-_ dijo irónicamente mirándose las uñas- "se supone que tu quieres ir a la fiesta de Jessica, no es así?" – Le dijo pestañeando y sonriendo inocentemente. No le creí.

- "Siii… po-por qué?"– frunció el ceño.

- "Pues… Jessica me debe un favor" – Lo miro con una oscura mirada. Esta Bella me causa gracia. – "Y si te comportas como retrasado puedo hacer que no te deje entrar por mucho tiempo en su… casa" – Remarcó la palabra casa y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, estaba muy seguro que Bella sabía mas de lo que aparentaba, pero Mike es tan estúpido que ni se daría cuenta. Solo la miro con cara de perro abandonado y asintió.

-"Lo siento, Bells… Amor"

Yo solo pude reír internamente por que si me reía en sus caras de seguro me iría mal a mí también. Se formo un incómodo silencio, donde Bella miraba a Mike mientras este tenía la cabeza gacha como un cobarde. Bella, luego de eso, hizo como si no pasara nada y se acerco a Mike, tomó su mano y le sonrió, él como un estúpido le sonrió de vuelta y seguimos jugando por varias horas, y claro, yo estaba súper encabronado por que los tortolitos se habían reconciliado, mientras yo tenia un problema con mi amigo de ahí abajo. Ya me imaginaba que las bolas se me ponían azules de tanto aguantar. Después de un rato terminé ignorando el juego y me dedique a pensar, estaba muy confundido y estaba sacando conclusiones que me herían más de lo que pretendía. Me imaginaba que Bella me usó para descargarse, mientras ella seguía pensando en Mike cuando se tocaba, siendo que él tenía sexo con otra mujer. Vi la hora y me sorprendió como paso tan rápido, habían llegado cerca de las seis de la tarde y ya eran las diez de la noche. Estaba a punto de dejarlos solos en la sala e irme a mi habitación a deprimirme más y que me importara una mierda si tenían sexo salvaje o algo en mi casa, yo solo quería hundirme en mi miseria. Suspiré sonoramente y Mike me miro con una ceja alzada, yo lo miré con cara de fastidio… claro, el podía estar tocando la pierda desnuda de Bella toda la tarde y yo solo podía mirar.

- "Wow!, es muy tarde…" - Dijo Bella teatralmente mirando la hora en su celular, abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Mike con una sonrisa divertida.

- "Oh, si… Me iré, es muy tarde para mi" – Respondió el simplón – "¿Quieres ir a mi casa, Bellita?" – lo ultimo lo dijo con cara de inocente.

Ella lo miro con cara de "¿Eres un retrasado o qué?", lo cual esta vez si me saco una carcajada. Mike volvió a mirarme feo y Bella sonrió débilmente.

- "Lo siento Mike, pero Esme me pidió si me podía quedar con ella, creo que quiere hablar conmigo" – Dijo pensativamente. Yo solo me sorprendí y me miro incómoda, pidiéndome con la mirada que la apoyara.

- "Ah, si… ya creo saber de que quiere hablar" – Dije muy tontamente.

- "Ok…" - Mike miró a Bella, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, ella lo aparto y me miro con una cara de disculpa, eso aceleró mi corazón inexplicablemente – "Nos vemos en el instituto, eh… te…quiero" – Hasta yo me di cuenta que dudo. Gruñí.

Lo dejamos en la puerta y le volvió a insistir a Bella para que fuese a su casa, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo argumentando con la conversación pendiente con Esme, aunque había algo importante sobre eso...Mis padres no estaban en la casa. Bella cerró la puerta y se giró hacia mi, mientras se apoyaba lentamente en ella. Nos miramos intensamente y mi respiración se aceleró, el calor que había ocupado mi cuerpo en la tarde volvió a mi, me acerqué a ella y acaricie su mejilla, no sabia que hacer, si besarla o decirle cuanto la amo, pero de pronto ella se puso en puntas de pies y me besó. Fue un beso tierno, y aunque suene cursi, traté de mostrarle todo mi amor con ese beso y poco a poco éste se fue tornando más ardiente, agarré fuertemente su cintura y la acorralé más en la puerta, mientras ella tiraba de mis cabellos, metí mi lengua en su boca y ella soltó un pequeño gemido que estremeció todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía como loco y la felicidad llenaba todo mi cuerpo, además de la excitación; la mujer que amo me estaba besando y por fin podía demostrarle lo que siento por ella, pero todo se arruinó por que sin previo aviso la imagen de Jessica pasó por mi cabeza y además de mata pasiones me hizo recordar a Mike. Aún sin quererlo me separe de ella, y agarre su rostro entre mis manos. Ella me miro asustada.

- "¿Hice algo mal?"– preguntó. Bajó la cabeza y me privó de sus hermosos ojos – "Lo siento, todo. Lo de la tarde y el beso de ahora…"

- "¿Qué?!"- La miré confundido, levanté su rostro para mirar sus ojos- "No Bella, no hiciste nada malo, lo de la tarde me gusto y muchísimo… Bella, yo… yo te a…"- Pero no alcance a terminar por que ella me interrumpió.

- "Te amo, Edward" – La mire impactado ¿Bella me ama?

- "¿Qué?... Pe-pero ¿y Mike?"

Ella bufó.

- "Mike no tiene nada que ver aquí. Edward… yo te amo" – Vi cómo se sonrojaba, tan adorable– "Tu, tu eres el único, siempre has sido el único. Yo jamás quise a Mike, estuve con él por que insistió mucho, pero jamás, jamás lo ame. Y desde que te conozco has sido tú, solamente tú" – Agarro una de mis manos y la puso donde está su corazón – "Te amo como nunca he amado a alguien."

- "Yo también te amo, Bella" – Le sonreí y ella lo hizo de vuelta. Atrape sus labios nuevamente –"pero Bella, yo… no sé"- baje la vista y me resigne, volví a mirarla, seriamente – "hay algo que debes saber, sobre Mike…"

- "Si es por lo de Jessica, no te preocupes, lo sé todo" -recalcó- "Todo".

La mire estupefacto, si Bella sabia que Mike la había engañado. Por que mierda estaban juntos todavía? Y como si ella hubiese leído mi mente comenzó a contarme.

- "Hace un tiempo tenia mis sospechas y tampoco es que me importara mucho e inteligentemente Mike no tuvo una coartada muy buena"- sonrío, mientras recordaba- "O sea, ¡vamos!, si vas a mentir de que saliste con alguien, por ultimo que esa persona lo sepa…Le pregunte a Diego por su "tatuaje" y él no sabia de que estaba hablando…fue cómico, en serio"- me sonrío de lado y me contagio su alegría.

- "Pero Jessica… que hay de ella?"

- "Hablando, tendrás que enseñarle "anatomía""- me sonrío inocentemente y a mi se me fue toda la alegría.

- "Qu-qué… Por qué?!"- pregunte.

- "Bueeeno, digamos que ella me debía un favor muy antiguo y cumplió, pero me dejo con cuotas"- la mire aun mas confundido y ella suspiro y se puso seria - "aaayy!, ella me debía un favor y yo estaba buscando la forma de deshacerme de Mike, pero me dijo que tenia que convencerte para que le hicieras una clase practica de "Anatomía""- me miro ingenuamente, pero luego se acerco a mi coquetamente- "pero tranquilo, no dejare que te toque, nunca. Eres solo mio."-¡Oh, si, y tu mía! nos besamos nuevamente.

- "Hay cosas que todavía no entiendo…"

- "No importa, mi amor"- paso su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi vientre y luego bajando lentamente- "todo a su tiempo"

Le sonreí y la acerque más a mí, bese su frente y me perdí en su mirada; o mi sueño se hizo realidad o seguía en esa ridícula piscina alucinando por el calor. Pero yo estaba encantado.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por la casa, hasta que una duda asalto mi mente.

-"Bella"- ella me miro - "cuando recién llegaron los vi en la sala muy acaramelados".

Bella gruño y puso cara de pocos amigos

-"Y que hay con eso?"- respondió de mala gana. Acaricie el torso de su mano para tranquilizarla.

- "Solo me preguntaba… Mike de verdad la tiene chica?"

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo petrificada, pero al segundo exploto en risas, fue música para mis oídos.

- "Y eso es lo que te preocupa? No podías reprocharme por tratar de sacarte celos? No!, tenias que hablar sobre la miniatura de Mike"- reímos juntos.- "Pero en serio…Hasta Jessica me dijo que la tiene mas chica que la de un bebé"

Yo reí con ganas y seguí molestando.

-"Bueno, ella es una chica muy abierta de..."mente""- volvimos a reír.

Bella me arrastro hasta mi habitación, para hacerme quien sabe que cosas, pero al menos sabia que no iba a sufrir, para nada.

Fin...ñeee~~

Holaa! Ajajajja tanto tiempo, pues bueno xD…. Esta historia la estaba escribiendo cuando publique shots de tequila, pero nunca la termine, hasta hace poquito, y si, paso casi o quizás un año, pero nunca me venia la inspiración u.u … creo que ahora me vino bien pobre, pero simplemente fluyo, trate de hacerla un poco comica (yo rei en algunas partes), pero todos los sentidos de humor son distintos… Algo muuuuy importante! Yo no se casi nada de juegos, aunque juego varios xd, pero uno de esos NO es Halo, por lo que no tengo idea sobre como es la disposición del juego… una vez vi a mi hrmno jugar uno de esos, pero también vi en algunos capítulos de The Big Bang Theory en el que jugaban y me imagine como podía ser, por eso trate de imitarlo, pero repito!, no se nada de Halo xD, solo lo puse como nombre :3... Y Y Y ! tampoco tengo idea sobre los hospitales de Miami xD

Creo que algunas personas creen que el fic "shots" tiene continuación, pero no, no creo, no quiero y me da lata xDD y bueno… fue lo primero que he publicado y no tuvo mala recepción para la calidad de mi escritura e imaginación xD… y tampoco soy de las personas que devuelven rw, asi que me contento con que lean C: … y si les gusta mucho mejor ;D


End file.
